1. Field
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device suitable for removing heat from chips mounted on add-on cards, such as VGA cards, sound cards or network cards.
2. Prior Art
A central processing unit (CPU) is a core of a computer. The CPU generates a great quantity of heat during operation and needs to be cooled to keep the CPU working normally.
Significant performance of a computer needs assistance from a variety of electronic devices optionally installed in the computer. Examples of these electronic devices include a VGA card which processes video information transmitted from the CPU in its own chip and transmits the processed information to a monitor to allow a user to view texts or graphics, a sound card which can enable a computer to manipulate and output sounds or to record sound input from a microphone connected to the computer, or a network card which may be inserted into a computer so the computer can be connected to a network. These cards also generate heat during operation and need to be cooled, especially for high-level VGA cards which are designed to enable intensive graphics processing or 3-dimension gaming and take part of the task charged to the CPU. Thus, heat dissipation devices are required to remove heat which is generated during operation of these cards. If the heat is not timely removed, it may adversely affect the performance of the cards.
Conventionally, a card may be cooled by attaching a heat sink on the heat-generating chip of the card. The heat sink is more bulk; the heat dissipation efficiency is greater. However, it is impractical to install a bulk heat sink because the space between cards is usually limited.